never leave me
by kitty819
Summary: the jewel is complete but not all is well with Kagome whats causing her pain and can they find a cure in time
1. to start

it was another day ... another day of tests and consiltations she'd been going through with this for the last 3 years. No doctor could work out what was wrong. while her exscuse for being away from school had been sickness now it was a reality. a reality that no one could work out. she'd been getting this pain since she'd left the fudel ara. she'd just finnished the final fight with naraku. and befor she could say boo she started to fade. as she faded she watched inuyasha her first crush cry over the ashes of kikiyo, sango go into labor of her first born son, miroku hold her hand as the poision slowly took his life, kogas henchmen morn over his death, and finnaly her eyes rested on sesshomaru. her beloved sesshomaru, the killing perfection and cold prince. he stood apart from the group holding his newly regenarated arm. as he looked deep into her eyes he wispered from across the feld. what he wispered she'd never know cos the only thing she heard was the cry of songos son, and if she tryed really hard a pained voice asking _"why"._

so as she sat and listen to another doctor ramble on that there was no abnormitys in her body and some new drug he wanted to test to see if it helped, she thought of her other family the only family she had. for while thay lived in the past she knew if she could go back thay'd be alive still. her morden day family had died in a car crash the day she was brought back. but didnt find out about it till a week later when hojo found her bloody and broken in the bottom of the well. he'd taken her to the hospitle and had'nt left her side since. she liked him sure but it was like telling koga she didnt love him, he couldent accept the fact. and now that she thought of him dead (koga) tears welled in her eyes. hojo leanded over holding her hand and wispered evry thing would be "ok". she screamed mentally in her head "_no... nothing will be alright my love isnt here and never will be_". she'd looked and tryed to scence anyone from the past but there was nothing there to be found all demonic energys were gone.


	2. Chapter 1

chapter 1

kagome

age 20

ocupation: shrien madien and crossbow teacher

hojo

age 20

ocupation: male nurse

kagome lay in bed today was a monday she didnt need t get up for another hour and yet somthing had woken her early in her sleep she could have sworn her belovered's aura had be near, near enough to crease her own the way it had in the past. it used to be his way of calling her befor iuyasha could sence him so she may have a couple of moments with him undesturbed. as soon as she woke she sent out wave after wave of her own aura sarching for his but no reply came back. when her hopes were shut down yet again a terrible pain riped through her cousing her to give a short cry of she could even blink hojo was by her side with a glass and some pain killers, he sat behind her as she took them hugging her from behind and as he nuzzled her neck the pain increased ten fold causing her to pass out.

when she finaly woke up hojo was still there asleep next to her with his head laying on the bed while he sat on the floor. as she lay there looking down at him she felt sorrow rear it's ugly head for it was easy to tell how tottaly and deeply hojo loved her but she would never be able to return the feeling her hart belonged to one and one only there was no comprimising when the hart is conserned.

as she tryed to get out of bed without wakeing hojo her foot tangled in the sheets and she landed in an ungraceful heap on the floor "hn clumsy as always miko" she couldnt help but feel the warm breath of sesshomaru as he held her when ever she fell. as she raised her hopful eyes she was meet with warm brown insted of sunflower gold and felt folish. " you should be more carful kagome" hojo said sencerly as he helped her back in bed " and i think u should rest some more the pain and side affects seem to be getting worse" she just meekly nooded her head and turned to face the wall.

hojo's p.o.v.

as i slowly left her room i couldnt help but feel like i was the one causing her all of her pain, i'v known about her past in the fedule ara i over heard her mum and little brother talking about 4 years ago when i came to visit. and the fact i found her in the well and she hasnt asked to go back tells me she cant travil there anymore. i had just hoped i would be able to fill the gap in witch "sesshomaru" had left i'v never meet the guy and she never talks of him but she often screams his name in her pain indused slumber.

all i can gather is he was her love on the other side of the well, was he the one responsible for her state when i found her, or how she is now...

after reaching the bottom of the step i made a quick call to the hospitle to get the number of a cicoligest thay had sugested last time we were there and jotted it down. after thanking ari and comferming that yes id be in at 7 for my shift tonight i hung up and called the number i was just given.

back to kagome


End file.
